Females Aren't Everything
by Tafyapyap
Summary: So there's a guy who loves female Gardevoirs. Very much. However, he has a male one but will eventually see that they are just as great! :D M for yaoi and pokephilia.


** Females Aren't Everything**

**There's always stories of male trainers x female Gardevoirs, which is okay, but how about a male for once, hm? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Female Gardevoirs... hooh, don't I love them! So beautiful, so curvy... even without the very common big breasts you'd see on them in hentai photos of her, she would still make me very erect! Every night, I would dream of smashing the pussy of a hot ass female Gardevoir, her yelling "Master!" over and over again. Females of other Pokemon are nice, sure, but this one... could never be topped. You must be thinking I don't have one to do all this, right? Well, actually... I do. So, why am I dreaming of fucking one every night when I have one myself? Well, that's because... mine is a he.

The second I found that out, my penis and mood dropped down massively. God damnit, why the fuck did this have to happen to me?! All my friends mock me for having a male, joking that we have hot gay sex every night. I don't hate him, but... I don't want any sexual relationships with him. Like a female Gardevoir, though, he loves me a whole lot. Shit, in fact, he was sitting next to me right now as I rapidly write up my homework. Though I honestly wonder though... does he have those kind of feelings with me? If so... I feel kind of bad since he couldn't help being a male. Even if we did have sex, his moans would sound... softly deep and not feminine. "Dagh..." I shook my head and kept writing. Why am I thinking about that? I DO NOT like guys!

"Phew..." I threw my homework down as soon as I finished. I smacked my head against the wall and let out a pant. If I ever have to do so much homework again, I'll blow up the school. "I guess I should see if anything new is up..." By "anything," I meant any new pictures up on Gardebooru, the biggest Gardevoir hentai site. I could, and would, spends hours on that site, grabbing snacks and drinks as I curiously browse through the many different pictures from many great artists! However, trying to go over there, my Gardevoir grabbed my arm. "Huh? What is it?" What, did he want to look, too? The more the merrier, as they say! "What- WOAH!" With some surprising strength, he slammed back on the bed and against the wall. It wasn't too painful, but still not pleasant. "H-Hey, what's the big deal?!"

**"..." **He looked over to me and he seemed...sad. "...What's wrong?" Of course, not being able to talk, he used his fingers to make a male symbol and then pointed to himself and shook his head. Then he made a female symbol with his hands and pointed to me, and then made a heart with them. Damn, he's good with sign language, and still I understood what he was trying to say. "Yeah... male...yous aren't exactly my cup of tea. Females are the best!" **"..." **Then, he used his psychic powers to bring me into a dimension that showed me a dramatization...

There was I, and there was Gardevoir. My Gardevoir. We were standing together drawn in an old cartoons-like fashion. Then, came walking up was another Gardevoir, who was female, sporting the classical long eyebrows and chest. Cartoon me had hearts pop out his eyes and pushed push my Gardevoir out of the way and embrace the female one as we walk out to the sunset, never looking back at my grieve-stricken Gardevoir. Then, the skit ended and we were back into my room.

Did he really think... I'd abandon him for a female one if I ever had the chance to have one? "You... You idiot!" I told him. I grappled his shoulders, him being very surprised. "Don't think for even a SECOND I'd abandon you like that! Sure, I'm a sick pervert, but not a heartless one! I may love females and never got one like I wanted, but I'll NEVER give you up for one, understand?!" **"!" **If I want to look at female Gardevoirs, I'll just keep dreaming of one and look at them in hentai. My words made him smile and blush. He hugged me tightly, rubbing his head against my chest. For some reason, holding him like this was making me... strangely excited. I wonder what he would do if I...

I slid my arm down his waist and into his dress-thing, sliding my big, bulky fingers against his silky small butt. **"Ga..." **He let out a pant and pushed his hips out more for easier groping. I pushed him up on my leg and gave him a kiss on his forehead, trying not to be impaled by his horn. He brought his lips up to mines and started kissing me, placing his hand upon the one I was groping him with as a sign to keep going. At this point I wouldn't protest and just simply continue. I slid my tongue in his mouth and pressed my lips against his harder, feeling his voice vibrate in my mouth. I could then feel my fingers slide against something that felt like it was pucker and wet. Knowing what this was, I slid one in.

**"Gardevoir..." **He released from the kiss and moaned, slightly trembling with his face a really obvious red. He brought his hands down to my pants, unzipping them and pulling down my boxers, revealing my hard on. He brought his head down and placed his tongue on the tip. "Nngh!" I flinched from his warm, wet tongue placed upon it. His ass was tight for even one of my fingers, which was soaked completely and made wet, slickly sounds that filled the room. He wetted my cock with before placing his mouth on the tip and began sucking it. "Haa...yeah..." He brought his mouth down more and sucked down on me faster. At the same time, I worked my finger inside of him faster. **"G...G..." **He was slightly whimpering and stopped sometimes. He really must be feeling it. When he continued, he bobbed his head at the same quick speed. I was coming closer and closer to cumming. "Haa, G-Gardevoir, I'm going to- " Not warning quick enough, I came into his mouth. He quickly brought his head up when cum dripping down his mouth.

"S-So...Sorry!" His shook his head, stroking my cheek. I slipped my finger out of him and licked it; he tastes delicious. Then he turned around and revealed his wet asshole by brushing aside his dress. **"Ga...Gardevoir..." **He sounded so desperate and horny in his words. Fuck the fact that he's a male, my penis and I just COULDN'T refuse! "Here I go!" I slammed my penis inside of him. **"Voir!" **He yelled out that one second. I brought my body up more and while clenching the bed sheets, thrusting inside of him. His asshole was so tight, I don't think my dick could even leave if it wanted to. His voice was really coming out now. **"Ga-Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" **It was like he was begging me to fuck him harder and I was not unwilling to do it. I took my dick out for a second, laid down, then grabbed him and slammed him back down, this time he was riding me. **"G-Gaa, aaa!" **I could feel my dick hitting as high as possible inside of him, with his moans sounding more pleasure-filled. I grabbed his hips and bucked mines up. **"Gardevoir...Gardevoir...Gardevoir!" **I wanted to hear his voice some more. His voice... was oddly much better to hear than any female Gardevoir's I've ever heard of.

"Gardevoir! I'm cumming inside you!" He nodded rapidly and even clenched my arms. **"Ga-Gardevoir!" **"H-Hah! Ahh!" I release my load inside of him. He lifted his head up and softly cooed his name. Finished, he, struggling, sat up, cum leaking out of his asshole. His face was a deep red and he was smiling. **"Gardevoir..."**

He was sitting on my lap in the dark, cool room. I was twiddling my fingers on his horn, which was making him tremble and moan with his face a dark red. "You know, I've grown a love for males now because of you." **"G-G-Gardevoir..." **He panted and nodded, barely able to speak. "I'm sorry for all this time. All this time I had such a cute, loveable fuck buddy." I softly told him, stopping from playing with his horn for now. He turned his head up to me with a warm smile. He pecked me on my cheek and then huggled me. I cuddled him in my arms; females may be awesome, but now I see that males can be just as awesome.

* * *

**D'aww! :D Wasn't that adorable and hot? Just a little thingy thingy I came up with. Well, I hoped you enjoy!**


End file.
